


Midnight Snack

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Breeding, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, PWP, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think I don't know?" John said in between sniffles and gasps, "you think I don't know this is just hormonal overload? That it means it's nearly time...you think I’m that daft?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Porn, just porn... well a few ideas and a bit of fluff thrown in there... but yeah mostly porn.

The clock read exactly twelve when Sherlock opened his eyes to the sound.

"John, are you ...crying?"

"No..." John turned his face into the pillow with a sob.

Stifled crying could only mean one thing. John was emotional at the beginning and at the end. Sherlock's hand landed on what what was left of John's hip, slid around to his lover's immense middle.

"You're close." He said in John's ear. His voice was tinged with excitement, “The babies are coming!”

"I know!" Came the muffled reply. John shuddered as Sherlock's fingers gently moved across his hypersensitive flesh, taut and overly warm from late stage pregnancy.

"You think I don't know?" John said in between sniffles and gasps, "you think I don't know this is just hormonal overload? That it means it's nearly time...you think I’m that daft?"

"Shhh. I was simply observing for my own benefit..." Sherlock's breath tickled John's neck as he spoke. His mouth found the special spot under John's jaw line that was both a point of stimulation and deep intimacy.

As usual, the urge to bite and bond immediately rose, but Sherlock dismissed it just as quickly. Instead he buried his nose in John's shoulder, nuzzled the space where his teeth would be, had he less self control.

"I'm so... so..." John wept,

“Gorgeous? Attractive? Desirable?”

“Disgusting!" A new wave of tears met the pillow. Sherlock took it as a cue to climb on top of his omega's absurdly swollen body. He rubbed himself against John's belly gently a few times, then lay down, half draping himself over the curve of John's growing stomach. He could feel the brood they'd made move in the cramped space of John's overly stuffed womb. As they shifted, John grunted in a mix of mild discomfort and pleasure.

Sherlock raised his face and looked steadily at John. His erection twitched between them.

"You know that's not true,” he said, “Quite the opposite in fact..."

“I'm so big and bloated!"

Sherlock circled his finger around John's left nipple in thought. He wanted badly to fuck his omega, but it required some strategy. Simply trying without could make John more upset, given his state of mind. The soft surface of John's skin contrasted with the firmness of his distended abdomen was driving Sherlock mad. John’s tears, too, raised a strangely intense, alpha-rooted desire. He gave John a quick lick. John sniffled pathetically.

"You're not big," Sherlock chastised, "you don't know what big is..." He abruptly sat up and rolled John from his side onto his back. John gasped in surprise. In one fast motion Sherlock had grabbed John's ankles and shoved them by his ears, spreading John's legs wide, rolling him onto his upper back. John's enormous stomach suddenly met his face as he was curled backwards and held in place by his alpha. He had little choice but to spread his arms out to the side and grip the sheets to stabilize himself.

With his bottom shamelessly directed towards the sky, the space between his legs was wide open and vulnerable.

"Ah! Wha-"

Sherlock rose to his knees, pressed into John, so that they met pelvis to pelvis. He leaned over his moody omega with a cruel expression.

"I'm going to show you what big is." He growled in his deepest alpha voice, "I'm going to fuck another baby into you."

"Wh-What? -Ah!" John cried out helplessly as Sherlock rutted against the soft opening that was becoming softer and wetter by the moment.

"I'm going to fuck you full of them. You're going to have another pregnancy." promised Sherlock. "and get really big."  He slid his hands down to the back of John's thighs to better spread them wide.

"But I- I'm alread-ah! Ah!" John panted and wriggled helplessly, trapped under Sherlock as well as the weight of his own womb.

"You'll be twice as large as you are now in no time!" said Sherlock. His cock was streaming fluid, generously coating the underside of John's belly, his pelvis, his own erection. John's body was leaking freely now too, his inner thighs becoming slippery. His breath had quickened.

"I don't think I- Ah!" He protested, "I couldn't take that!"

"That's too bad, because it's happening." Sherlock growled. He stuck the big head of his cock inside of John, then with a self serving grunt, pushed himself forward. The sensation of entering John's passage was accompanied by a slick sound which made them both moan. John's flesh gripped and sucked, was stretched wider as Sherlock swelled inside him with another low cry. Sherlock began to move with long, deliberate strokes, pushing forward and up.

"I’m going to drive you into a second heat.” Sherlock gasped, “Make you release an ovum, force you to conceive another litter right now. You know I'm making enough hormones to do it!"

“Mmmh! Sherlohaaaa- wait-”

"No! I'm not waiting - you’re MINE. You're my omega, I’ll do whatever I please with you! I’m impregnating you _now_. Your body knows it, there's no point in fighting it. You're going to conceive. You’ll take it, little omega, you’ll take it!”

John wailed and wriggled and huffed as Sherlock began to move faster.

“This is for complaining!" He growled.

"Ah!ah!" John cried.

"And for resisting!"

"Shhhher! Hahhhh! Ah!"

"And as punishment for all your flirting with others!" Sherlock boomed, "I'm going to continue to knock you up over and over again right away! From now on you'll have one pregnancy on top of another. You'll birth a litter and still be big, getting bigger and bigger with dozens of my children. I'll keep you fat and luscious. You're my juicy little omega slave. You’re mine! You’re mine!”

"Hhhaa..." John was rolled back onto his shoulder blades a little with each thrust, was excited by every word.

"Oh Christ you’re making me - I - Ah! ah!ah!" He cried. He could feel his cervix becoming softer and softer as it was repeatedly rubbed and hit by Sherlock's cock. Sherlock's body fluids were already sending John into a euphoric state, were rapidly making the entry to his womb swollen and pliable.

"I’m going to break you open, flood you with my seed," Sherlock promised, "You’ll have another baby growing inside you in minutes. Another five, another ten!"

John groaned, his whole body flushed, shaking.

“I’m - Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh god! I’m getting - sommmmhhot!” John gasped. Indeed, his body temperature seemed to have gone up, the flow of lubricant between his legs was now a flood. He was struggling and huffing as Sherlock held him nearly upside down and fucked him.

"Sherlo-I I think I'mmmmmreally in heat! Wait! Sherlock! Ah! Ah!"

John's breath came in short, frantic bursts.

“Please! Hah! Hah! Please! Don’t come inside me!” John cried, "Please don't put any more babies in me, I can't take any more! I can't take getting any bigger!"

“You can, you will - you don’t have a choice, little omega.” Sherlock snarled, "You'll take it, I'll get you bigger in no time, then bigger again.”

“Ha! Ha! Ha! Uh...please...uh...”

“Admit it, little omega, you love it, your body wants it, is greedy for it! You want me to mate you, you want me to keep you pregnant and fucked, always spreading your legs, constantly popping out my babies!" Sherlock growled.

John groaned as Sherlock somehow managed to push his legs to open wider, shove himself further inside. He could feel Sherlock’s knot forming, stretching him, about to lock them together.

“Pull out! Pull out!” John cried in a panicky voice.

“No!" Sherlock roared. "I'm filling you up! Admit it! You want this! Say it, little omega!”

“I- I- Ah-Ah-I - please-"

“Say it! Take it!”

"Ah! Please! Please- don't don't- make me-" John groaned suddenly, "Please, it feels so good!"

Sherlock gave a loud shout and shook as he climaxed, his semen filling John so excessively that it leaked out around his swelling cock. It ran down John's thighs and up his belly in rivulets, then spurted against Sherlock's knot as he grew to be firmly stuck in place. John cried out loudly, his own first orgasm arriving with the cocktail of hormones and seed Sherlock had dumped inside him. He ejeculated on Sherlock's abdomen, trembled and began to come in waves as his body reflexively began to milk the giant alpha member lodged inside his body. Sherlock made a low growl of approval, his own body providing again and again.

"Take it, take it all," he breathed.

The two rocked together in wordless surrender.

+++

"We're going to have to clean this mattress..." Sherlock said as he lowered John to the bed.

"Clean it? More like burn it. Oh my god," John moaned as a torrent of body fluids suddenly erupted from between his legs. Sherlock watched approvingly as a second and third wave followed in short bursts. The sensation of so much come pouring out of him made John's cock hard again, despite having just being satiated. Sherlock shook his head.

"Look at you, swollen, sticky, and ready for another go."

"It's not my fault, it's you and your bloody kink." said John happily, "you really can't keep that thing in your pants for any length of time, can you?" His eyes had once again become large and taken on the soft omega glow that drove alphas mad.

"Not where you're concerned. Not when you're like this."

"But I’ll always be like this, as long as you keep knocking me up."

"Good." the alpha in Sherlock growled.

John dipped his fingers between his legs with a pleased sigh. "So much." He said. Sherlock smeared the mixed fluids over the swell of John’s lower belly thoughtfully.

"Feeling better? You're full of endorphins now." He said.

"Endorphins, prostaglandins, somatotropins...I'll probably have a bloody growth spurt tonight because of you."

"Contractions." Sherlock offered.

"Soon," agreed John, "I feel it." He draped his arms overhead with a contented yawn.

Sherlock began to clean John up with the bed sheet. John hummed happily at his touch. When Sherlock had finished, he curled up next to him. John's eyelids were heavy, beginning to slide shut.

"You knotted." He mumbled.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

"You like that breeder fantasy. A lot."

"Yes."

"When these new ones come maybe we should-”

"Mmmm, yes, if you like."

"I suppose we ought to take the children to Mummy's."

“Yes.”

“I’m hungry.”

Sherlock chuckled and got up. When he returned with the toast John was snoring.

Sherlock lay back down behind him. He draped his arms lightly around John’s enormous belly.

The babies inside shifted at his touch, causing John to mutter.

Sherlock nuzzled the back of John’s neck, felt his new children through hot flesh.

Soon they would be here. The thought took his breath away.

“It’s not quite a fantasy, is it?” he whispered.

“I've been living at the gym.” mumbled John.

Sherlock stroked John's belly gently in the dark.

"More a mad dream realised..."

"It's brilliant..." John added.

"Exactly." said Sherlock. He kissed his sleeping omega and closed his eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> almost forgot... a little Plow pose to help your imaginations!


End file.
